


soft kisses (soft time)

by thefrontbottoms



Series: mini sellachich fics [1]
Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: M/M, they're drunk and in a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontbottoms/pseuds/thefrontbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Mat are drunk in a park and it's late and they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft kisses (soft time)

It was as innocent as a moment like this could be. It was beautiful and starry and cold. It was perfect. Brian took another drink even though he'd already had too much, Mat grinned at him and did the same.

They were both really, really drunk and lying in the grass at some park in the middle of town. They packed a backpack full of beer and a handful of love neither meant to bring.

"Bri?" 

Brian took a drink before answering. "Yeah?"

"Sit up for a sec."

Brian set his beer down and did as he was told. He smiled when he saw just how perfect Mat looked. He loved him. He wasn't sure in what sense, but he knew that he was in love with Mat. He knew it like someone knows the alphabet. He knew it like the way people know how to tie their shoes. It was programmed into him and he didn't really think about it a lot, but it was there. Like a match burning at the bottom of the ocean, the love he felt was almost impossible. It didn't make sense. But it was there.

"I wanna ask you a question. And I wanna be able to see your fave when I ask you this." Mat explained. He licked his lips before continuing. "When we're on stage and playing for a crowd what do you think about?"

Brian looked up at the sky for a second and took a deep breath. "I don't really think. I kinda just stay in that moment and focus on how good everything feels." He gave a small laugh. "I kinda sound fucking pretentious. Why do you ask? What do you think about?"

It was Mat's turn to pause for a second. "I was just wondering, I don't know." He took another beat. "I think about you. You're just right there and right in my field of view so my focus tends to be on you." Mat felt a blush creep up on his cheeks but knew it was too dark for Brian to notice.

"Can it be my turn to do something now?" Brian asked, he was feeling pretty confident.

When the shorter boy gave his approval Brian cupped his face with his hands and leaned in. The kiss was short and soft and probably the best thing either of them had experienced.

Mat smiled and pulled Brian in this time. This one was longer and it was good.

Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it's so short :-((( but yh i hope it's good


End file.
